Der Spion
by Silver Snake
Summary: Obiwan und QuiGon bekommen einen Auftrag, sie sollen einen aufgeflogenen Informanten zurück zum JediTempel bringen. Doch der Spion stellt sich als etwas anders heraus als gedacht...
1. Chapter 1

Hallöchen! Erst mal einen ganz dicken Gruß an die Silithiel, die mich „etwas" dazu gedrängt hat, auch mal was zu Star Wars zu schreiben. Ich liebe die Filme wirklich sehr, hatte allerdings bis jetzt noch nicht genug Mut und Ideen, um mal selbst was zu schreiben. Bis auf die Filme habe ich leider auch überhaupt keine weiteren Infos zu Krieg der Sterne. Trotzdem hoffe ich, dass euch (wer das auch liest #lol#) diese Story gefällt, auch wenn sie vor Episode 1 spielt. Ich weiß noch nicht, was ich aus der Story mache, ich denke nicht, dass sie so lang werden wird, über ein Pairing oder ähnliches habe ich mir noch gar keine Gedanken gemacht.

Wenn die Story Gefallen findet, dann schreibt doch einfach was, und ihr könnt auch Wünsche äußern, welches Pairing ich zum Beispiel nehmen soll. Wäre euch dafür echt dankbar!

Aber nun los mit meiner ersten Star Wars Fanfiction, die natürlich den lieben netten tollen Obi-Wan Kenobi als Hauptperson hat (hatte ich erwähnt, dass ich den am liebsten mag #g#).

PS: Ich bin etwas „Madagascar"-geschädigt und fand das Wort „monochrom" so toll. Ich musste das einfach mit rein bringen…

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört natürlich nix davon! Alles dem George Lucas seine Idee! Schade eigentlich….

**Kapitel 1: _Der Auftrag_**

Schwarz erstreckte sich das Weltall in die Unendlichkeit. Neben den kleinen, leuchtenden, mehrere Millionen Lichtjahre entfernten Sonnensystemen nahm nur das kleine Raumschiff dem monochromen Kosmos etwas von seiner Dunkelheit.

Als hinter dem kleinen Raumschiff in einiger Entfernung weitere auftauchten, erhöhte das kleine Raumschiff seine Geschwindigkeit und raste mit waghalsigem Tempo in den Asteroiden-Ring des angestrebten Planeten. Doch die Verfolger blieben ihm auf den Fersen.

Als die ersten Raketen ihrem Zielobjekt hinterher flogen, halfen auch die Flugkünste des erfahrenen Piloten nicht mehr. Den Asteroiden ausweichend steuerte er sein Schiff im Zickzack zu dem Planeten, als eines der Geschosse die linke Tragfläche traf.

Sofort zog das Raumschiff zur Seite. Mit der Aufbietung all seines Könnens schaffte es der Pilot, das Schiff zu stabilisieren, und trat mit viel zu hoher Geschwindigkeit in die künstliche Atmosphäre des Planeten ein. Augenblicklich drehten die Verfolger ihre Schiffe, so gut wie sicher, die Eliminierung planmäßig durchgeführt zu haben.

-------------------------------------------------------

Mit aller Kraft schwang Obi-Wan Kenobi sein Laserschwert – und durchschnitt nur heiße Luft. Blitzschnell setzte er einen Fuß zu Seite, vollführte eine geschmeidige Drehung und stieß abermals zu – wieder traf das leise brummende Laserschwert nur das Gasgemisch, womit der Padawan nun bemüht kontrolliert, aber gierig seine Lungen füllte.

Schweiß perlte auf seinem Gesicht, seine Augen leuchteten vor Anstrengung und Konzentration, als Obi-Wan zu einer neuen Kombination von Attacken ansetzte. Immer wieder wechselte sein Laserschwert die Seite, sodass man Mühe hatte mit dem bloßen Auge noch deutlich die Umrisse des Schwertes zu erkennen. Wie eine blaue Scheibe rotierte das Licht der Jedi-Waffe vor Obi-Wan mit solcher Genauigkeit, dass die vernichtende Hitze des Lasers seinen Gebieter selbst immer nur um Haaresbreite verfehlte.

„Das reicht für heute", meldete sich eine ruhige und angenehme Stimme. Obi-Wan beendete mit einem letzten Sprung, bei dem sein potenzieller Gegner wohl einen Kopf kürzer geworden wäre, seine Kata und deaktivierte sein Lichtschwert. Seine blau-grauen Augen, die je nach Lichteinfall auch einen grünlichen Schimmer bekamen, blickten zu dem Jedi-Ritter am Rand der Übungsmatte.

Auf Qui-Gon Jinns Gesicht stahl sich ein leichtes Lächeln, aber in seinen Augen konnte der Padawan das kleine stolze Leuchten sehen, das sein Meister immer versuchte zu verstecken, damit sein Schüler nicht zu sehr von sich überzeugt sein sollte. Hochmut war keine Tugend für einen Jedi.

„Deine Übungen werden immer genauer. Du bist wahrlich schon ein Könner im Umgang mit dem Lichtschwert", lobte Qui-Gon aber doch seinen Padawan und bedeutete diesem ihm zu folgen.

„Ich danke euch, Meister." Obi-Wan deutete eine Verbeugung an. „Ich habe auch von einem der besten gelernt."

„Achte auf deine Worte, mein junger Padawan", wies der Jedi mit erhobenem Zeigefinger, aber immer noch einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, den Jüngeren zurecht.

„Entschuldigt, Meister." Obi-Wan verbeugte sich abermals, konnte sich aber ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Meister und Padawan verließen die Trainingsräume und gingen die langen Gänge des Jedi-Tempels entlang. Weder Qui-Gon noch Obi-Wan sprach ein Wort. Schließlich konnte der Padawan aber doch nicht mehr seine Neugier zügeln, warum sein Meister ihn früher als gewöhnlich vom Training abgeholt hatte, denn Qui-Gon legte immer sehr viel Wert auf die Kata. Für ihn stellte der Umgang mit dem Lichtschwert nicht nur eine Übung für den Kampf dar, sondern war auch eine Methode, um mit sich und der Welt ins Reine zu kommen, eine Art Meditation. Etwas so Wichtiges zu unterbrechen war eigentlich nicht Qui-Gons Art.

„Meister, darf ich erfahren, warum der Rat mich sprechen will?", unterbrach Obi-Wan das Schweigen.

Qui-Gon grüßte mit einem Kopfnicken eine Gruppe an der Seite stehender Jünglinge und richtete seinen Blick wieder geradeaus. Erst nach einigen Minuten richtete er das Wort an seinen ungeduldig und gespannt zu ihm blickenden Padawan: „Obi-Wan, du musst lernen, dich in Geduld zu üben." Der Angesprochene rollte kurz mit seinen Augen und wollte gerade seinem Meister zustimmen, als Qui-Gon auch schon weitersprach, wohl weislich das Augenrollen seines Schülers bemerkend, aber ignorierend.

„Aber zu allererst, woher weißt du, dass dich der Rat sprechen will und nicht ich eine Aufgabe für dich habe?" Qui-Gon zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Ihr würdet nie die Kata unterbrechen, Meister, wenn es nicht auf Order des Rates wäre. Dafür ist euch der Sinn der Übungen zu wichtig", erklärte Obi-Wan. „Stimmt es denn, was ich vermute?"

Sein Meister nickte. „Ja, du hattest Recht. Doch was der Jedi-Rat mit uns besprechen will, kann auch ich nicht sagen."

Und so verlief ihr weiterer Weg zu dem Saal des Jedi-Rates ohne Unterhaltung.

Vor der Tür ordnete Obi-Wan noch einmal seine Tunika. Er wünschte sich, dass sein Meister ihn noch früher abgeholt hätte. Nun musste er verschwitzt und in seinen Trainingskleidern vor den Jedi-Rat treten. Das würde keinen besonders guten Eindruck auf die Mitglieder machen.

Obi-Wan schloss seine Augen und erreichte wieder die Kontrolle über seine Gefühle. Er sollte sich nicht so viele Gedanken machen.

Nebeneinander traten Meister und Padawan in den Raum, in dem im Rund die Sessel der Mitglieder des Jedi-Rates angeordnet waren. Schweigend schritten Qui-Gon und Obi-Wan in die Mitte und verbeugten sich zur Begrüßung.

„Ein fleißiger Padawan du bist", eröffnete Meister Yoda die Unterhaltung. „Aber noch mehr Erfahrung du brauchst. Dann du bald bereit für die Prüfungen sein wirst, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wans Geist war aufs Äußerste gespannt. Mehr Erfahrung, das konnte doch nur heißen, er würde auf eine Mission geschickt!

Seine Gedanken wurden wieder von der knarzigen Stimme des kleinen grünen Jedi-Meisters unterbrochen.

„Auf eine wichtige Mission dich zu schicken der Rat beschlossen hat. Qui-Gon dich begleiten wird."

Nun ergriff Mace Windu das Wort: „Die Situation ist die, dass einer unserer Informanten der Handelsföderation enttarnt worden ist. Er konnte sich zum Glück noch absetzen, kurz vor Naboo ist er jedoch getroffen worden und anscheinend abgestürzt. Wir wissen nicht, ob er noch am Leben ist, jeglicher Kontakt ist abgebrochen. Bei dem Absturz ist vermutlich auch der Transmitter beschädigt oder zerstört worden, wenn wir nicht grade vom Schlimmsten ausgehen und unser Informant nicht mehr am Leben ist."

„Deswegen auf die Suche nach ihm ihr euch machen müsst", erläuterte Yoda den Auftrag. „Für die Erhaltung der Republik er sehr wichtig ist. Wichtige Informationen er noch für uns hat."

„Wenn ihr ihn gefunden habt, bringt ihn unverzüglich hierher. Im Jedi-Tempel wird er sicher sein. Seid auf eurer Mission vorsichtig, der Informant wird sicher nicht nur von uns gesucht werden", fügte ein anderer Jedi-Meister hinzu. „Die Koordinaten, wo sich das Raumschiff befinden müsste, sind schon ausgerechnet worden."

Obi-Wan nahm dem Jedi das Schriftstück aus der Hand. Dann verbeugten er und Qui-Gon sich und verließen den Saal.

Draußen faltete Obi-Wan das Papier auseinander und prägte sich die Koordinaten ein.

„Wann fliegen wir los, Meister?"

„Heute steht noch kein Schiff bereit, um uns nach Naboo zu bringen. Morgen früh um 5 Uhr werden wir abfliegen. Wir treffen uns an der Abflugrampe", antwortete Qui-Gon. Nach einer Pause fügte er hinzu: „ Und Obi-Wan, du trägst ja noch deine Trainingskleider, du solltest vielleicht noch deine Kata zu Ende bringen." Und mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln begab sich Qui-Gon Jinn zu seinem Quartier, einen verdutzten, aber doch nicht ganz überraschten Obi-Wan im Gang stehen lassend.

Der junge Mann warf seinen geflochtenen Padawan-Zopf nach hinten und ging zurück zu dem Trainingsraum, wo er auch augenblicklich die Kata weiterführte, nachdem er einen freien Mattenplatz ergattert hatte.

Zum wiederholten Male an diesem Tag führte Obi-Wan sein Lichtschwert geschmeidig durch die Luft und zerteilte unsichtbare Gegner. Die Geräusche der weiteren dort trainierenden Jedi wurden leiser und leiser, bis es für Obi-Wan nur noch sich und sein Laserschwert gab.

In solchen Momenten konnte der baldige Jedi-Ritter nachvollziehen, was sein Meister an den Übungen so sehr schätzte. Es schien ihm, als könnte er jede einzelne Muskelfaser spüren, als wäre er eins mit der Macht.

Schweiß gebadet und immer noch keuchend kam Obi-Wan an seinem Quartier an, trat durch die sich öffnende Tür hindurch und schritt zuerst zu der kleinen Kühlanlage. Während sich die Eingangstür leise hissend schloss, hatte der Padawan dem Kühlschrank eine Flasche Wasser entnommen und ließ die klare Flüssigkeit in großen Schlücken die Kehle hinab rinnen.

Als sein Durst gestillt war, führte Obi-Wans nächster Weg sofort in das kleine Badezimmer. Kleidungsstück um Kleidungsstück fand seinen Weg auf den gefliesten Boden bis sich ihr Besitzer nackt unter den warmen Wasserstrahl stellte.

Obi-Wans Muskeln entspannten sich durch die Wärme und ein wohliges Aufseufzen erfüllte den Raum. Nach dem Einseifen blieb der Padawan noch etwas länger als gewöhnlich unter der Dusche, um seinen Muskeln Ruhe zu gönnen. Dann stieg er mit alle Vorsicht aus der Wanne, um nicht auf den glatten und kalten Fliesen auszurutschen, angelte sich sein Handtuch und trocknete sich ab.

Dann schlang er sich das Handtuch um die Hüfte, löste die Haargummis aus seinem Zopf und begann seinen Zopf neu und ordentlich zu flechten. Er würde morgen keine Zeit zum Duschen haben und so waren seine wenn auch kurzen Haare wenigstens in Ordnung.

Gedanken verloren schlenderte Obi-Wan zu dem niedrigen Tisch, der ihm als Schreibtisch diente und nahm sich einen Apfel, der dort in einer Schale lag. Die Frucht mit den Zähnen im Mund behaltend ging Qui-Gons Schüler zu seinem Bett, um unter der Bettwäsche nach seinem Nachtgewand zu kramen, als ihn das Hissen seiner Tür herumfahren ließ.

In dem kleinem Wohnraum stand sein Meister. Schnell nahm Obi-Wan den Apfel aus dem Mund und verneigte sich leicht zur Begrüßung. Gerade als er fragen wollte, was der Grund des späten Besuchs war, spürte er sein Handtuch rutschen. Allerdings hatte er beiden Hände, voll; in der einen hielt er den Apfel und in der andern sein Nachtgewand und es kam Obi-Wan auf die Schnelle nicht in den Sinn eins von beiden fallen zu lassen, um sich und seinem Meister ein peinliches Erlebnis zu ersparen.

Doch Qui-Gon hatte die missliche Lage seines Padawans erkannt, und hielt das Handtuch mit Hilfe der Macht an seinem Platz. Vollständige Ruhe und Gelassenheit vortäuschend trat er zu seinem Schüler, nahm ihm den Apfel aus der Hand und biss herzhaft hinein. Dann drehte er sich um, sodass er mit dem Rücken dem Padawan stand.

Dies sah Obi-Wan als Zeichen, sich schnellstens etwas überzuziehen, wählte schnell die Hose, die er noch in der Hand hielt und sonst zum Schlafen trug, und zog sich an. Als er bekleidet war, räusperte er sich kurz, um seinem Meister zu bedeuten, dass er sich wieder umdrehen konnte.

Mit einem belustigten Funkeln in den Augen und dem fast vollständig abgegessenen Apfel in der Hand wandte Qui-Gon Jinn dem Jüngeren wieder seine Vorderseite zu. Obi-Wans Gesicht hatte die Farbe einer reifen Tomate angenommen. Qui-Gon verschränkte die Arme, darauf achtend, sich nicht mit dem Apfel zu bekleckern.

„Nun, mein gut gebauter Padawan", begann der Jedi-Ritter, wobei die Farbe in dem Gesicht seines Gegenübers noch dunkler wurde, und Qui-Gon sich ein breites Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen konnte. „Entschuldige, dass ich so unangemeldet und plötzlich eingetreten bin. Doch eben erreichte mich die Meldung von Meister Yoda, dass unsere Mission wohl nicht nur äußerst wichtig sei, sondern auch noch geheim. Wir sollen also daran denken, auch zivile Kleidung einzupacken."

Qui-Gon deutete mit seiner leeren Hand auf den Tisch, auf dem ein Bündel Kleidung lag. „Ich habe dir hier die Sachen hingelegt."

Verwirrt starrte Obi-Wan seinen Mentor an. „Aber, Meister, sind unsere Jedi-Roben nicht viel sicherer und garantieren uns Schutz und vor allem Hilfe?"

Qui-Gon nickte. „Ja, das ist richtig. Auch ich habe diese Bedenken geäußert, aber Meister Yoda meinte, für diesen Auftrag wären Alltagskleider vorteilhafter, zu unserem Schutz, da die Verfolger des Informanten darauf spekulieren würden, dass ihr Ziel von Jedi abgeholt werden würde."

Der Padawan schritt zu dem Tisch und faltete die Kleider auseinander. Nach der Begutachtung fragte er skeptisch: „Aber, Meister, wo sollen wir daran unsere Lichtschwerter befestigen?"

„Dafür wird sich schon eine Lösung finden. Der Flug nach Naboo ist lang. Wir können uns währenddessen Gedanken darüber machen", beruhigte ihn Qui-Gon. Mit einem perfekt gezielten Wurf beförderte er den Rest des Apfels in den Mülleimer und leckte sich kurz die Finger, um sie von dem Saft der Frucht zu befreien.

„Bis morgen and er Abflugrampe", verabschiedete sich der Jedi-Ritter und ließ seinen Schüler allein.

Obi-Wan spürte, dass langsam die Hitze aus seinem Kopf entwich und stöhnte auf. Warum musste ausgerechnet ihm so meine Peinlichkeit passieren? Den Kopf schüttelnd packte er seine Tasche für den Aufenthalt auf Naboo, schnappte sich diesmal eine Birne, putzte sich nach seinem Abendessen die Zähne und legte sich ins Bett, um vor seinem neuen Auftrag noch etwas Schlaf zu bekommen.

Überpünktlich stand Qui-Gon auf der Rampe bei dem Schiff, das sie nach Naboo bringen sollte und wartete auf seinen Padawan. Rechtzeitig zum Abflug erschien Obi-Wan und sie konnten ihre Mission beginnen.

Als sie nur noch eine Stunde von Naboo entfernt waren, ersetzten die Jedi ihre Kluft durch die zivilen Kleider. Seine Tunika ausziehend kam Obi-Wan das Erlebnis des letzten Abends in den Sinn, und seine Ohren färbten sich verdächtig rosa. Doch zum Glück schien Qui-Gon davon nichts zu bemerken.

Endlich landeten sie auf dem Planeten. Schnell luden sie ihre Sachen in ihrer Unterkunft unweit der Koordinaten ab und liehen sich einen Speeder, mit dem sie zu dem angegebenen Ort flogen, der sich als grünes unbewohntes Gebiet entpuppte. Ein Schrotthaufen, der sich als das Raumschiff herausstellte, ragte auf der Wiese aus einer tiefen Mulde hervor, die es bei dem Aufprall selbst gegraben hatte.

Der Pilot des Raumschiffes musste unglaubliches Glück gehabt haben. Das Schiff war zwar mit viel zu hoher Geschwindigkeit auf dem Boden aufgeprallt, aber das gesamte Cockpit war nahezu unversehrt. Und weit und breit war kein lebendes oder totes Wesen zu erblicken, außer der vereinzelten Fliegen, die sich über einige verdächtig nach Blut aussehende Flecken auf dem Armaturenbrett hermachten. Fußspuren auf der aufgehäuften Erde um das Schiff herum ließen darauf schließen, dass der Pilot in Richtung der Siedlung gelaufen war, von der die beiden Jedi gekommen waren.

Also stiegen Obi-Wan und Qui-Gon wieder in den Speeder und flogen zurück. In ihrem Quartier angekommen, erstatteten sie dem Rat Bericht.

„Ermutigend eure Beobachtungen sind." Natürlich hatte Yoda als erster das Wort ergriffen. „Also unser Informant am Leben noch ist."

Meister und Schüler nickten dem Hologramm des alten grünen Jedi-Meisters zu.

„Meister, wenn wir den Informanten gefunden haben, wie sollen wir ihm klar machen, dass wir ihm nichts Böses wollen? Er ist doch sicherlich misstrauisch. Wie können wir sein Vertrauen gewinnen?"

„Das ist eine berechtigte und gute Frage, Obi-Wan. Ich denke, es wird ihn überzeugen, wenn ihr ihn mit seinem richtigen Namen ansprecht. Er lautet: Reiko Aneri. Keiner außer dem Rat der Jedi kennt diesen Namen. Er wird ihm zeigen, dass er getrost mit euch kommen kann", erklärte Meister Voss.

Die beiden Jedi verbeugten sich und beendeten die Verbindung. Qui-Gon sah seinen Schüler an. „Ich denke, wir sollten morgen mit der Suche nach der Person beginnen, es ist schon spät."

Aber Obi-Wan schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Meister, ich denke, es ist klüger, wenn wir jetzt anfangen. Um die Zeit müssten sich viel mehr Leute herumtreiben, die bereitwillig Auskunft geben."

Qui-Gon schaute auf die Uhr. Es war fast Mitternacht. Um diese Uhrzeit waren sicherlich schon einige in den Bars des Städtchens betrunken und gaben nur zu gerne irgendwelche Geschichten preis. Der Jedi-Ritter schenkte seinem Schüler ein Lächeln. „Wie du meinst, mein kluger Padawan."

Eine Stunde später fragte sich Obi-Wan, ob seine Idee wirklich so gut gewesen war. Qui-Gon und er hatten sich trennen müssen, da dieses auf den ersten Anschein recht kleine Örtchen doch einiges an nächtlichen Aktivitäten zu bieten hatte. Nun stand der Padawan in einer der vielen Bars und fühlte sich ohne seine Jedi-Robe in Jeans und T-Shirt etwas hilflos. Wie die Male zuvor kämpfte er sich zum Tresen durch.

Als der Wirt in Sichtweite kam, machte Obi-Wan auf sich aufmerksam und fragte, ob dieser in letzter Zeit möglicherweise einen fremden und verwundeten Gast gehabt habe. Der Wirt verzog verständnislos das Gesicht und beugte sich weit über den Schanktisch. Obi-Wan brüllte ihm seine Frage noch einmal ins Ohr, um sicher zu stellen, dass der Wirt ihn auch wirklich über die Musik und den ganze Lärm verstand.

Der Mann nickte grinsend und blickte bedeutungschwanger hinter Obi-Wan. Dieser drehte sich um. Hinter ihm stand eine dunkelhaarige Frau, mit einer Platzwunde auf der Stirn.

„Auf dich habe ich gewartet, Süßer!" hauchte sie dem Padawan ins Ohr und Obi-Wan stieg eine Welle von Alkohol-Geruch in die Nase. Ohne Vorwarnung pressten sich auf einmal süße und feuchte Lippen auf seinen Mund.


	2. Der Spion

Hallöchen! Nun, ich habe eine überaus liebe Drohung von Silithiel bekommen, in dem sie mir ein Ultimatum gestellt hat, dass Kapitel 2 innerhalb einer Woche fertig sein muss…Ich war sehr geschockt, ganz ehrlich. Ich brauche nämlich immer sehr viel Zeit fürs Schreiben #seufz#. Aber ich habe mich hingesetzt, es regnet ja sowieso ununterbrochen und #tadaaaaa# das ist dabei herausgekommen. Ich glaube, dass ich danach mal das Rating etwas höher setzen muss, so vorsichtshalber…

Wie gesagt, ich habe null Infos über Obi-Wans Jugend und so weiter. Ich werde mir wohl demnächst von nem Freund mal ein paar Bücher ausleihen. Deswegen, alles was hier über Obi-Wan und Qui-Gon drinsteht, habe ich mir ausgedacht und basiert in keinster Weise auf den Büchern („keinster" gibt's nicht, oder?)

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Reviews** (natürlich bekommt ihr auch Reviews auf eure Reviews #g#)

**Silithiel**: Na du, schön, dass es dir bis jetzt gefallen hat, ich hoffe, das hier auch. Und den Tritt in den Hintern bitte nächstes Mal etwas sanfter, ja? #g#

**Nakry**: Oooh, danke für das liebe Review! Hier geht es weiter, ich hoffe es bleibt weiter spannend.

**Disclaimer**: Liest sowieso keiner, aber mir gehört trotzdem nix.

**Kapitel 2: _Der Spion_**

Obi-Wan wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. Als Jedi war er noch nie in einer vergleichbaren Situation gewesen. Nun gut, er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er in der Zeit seiner Pubertät nicht Dinge getan hatte, die gegen die Regeln waren, aber er hatte sich doch letztendlich für den Jedi-Orden als seine große Liebe entschieden.

Immer noch überrascht von der plötzlichen Annäherung öffnete er seinen Mund ein Stück und wollte, innerlich protestierend, zurückweichen. Doch die Frau presste sich nur noch mehr an ihn und nutzte den von Obi-Wan unbewusst dargebotenen Platz, um ihre Zunge verführerisch in seinen Mund zu schlängeln.

Hungrig, aber zärtlich umspielte die Zunge den Mund des Padawans, stupste sie an, auffordernd in das Spiel mit einzusteigen. Obi-Wan keuchte auf. Er wollte das nicht, er durfte das nicht, aber irgendwie fühlte es sich gut an. Warum war Liebe bei den Jedi noch gleich verboten? Ein Teil von ihm wollte einfach nur noch an diesem Platz bleiben und genießen, der andere erkämpfte sich gerade mühsam wieder die Oberhand: ‚Komm wieder zu dir! Du bist ein Jedi! Kontrolliere deine Gefühle!'

Unvermittelt hörte der Kuss auf. „Gut, sie sind weg!" Obi-Wan blinzelte, um sich durch seine verklärten Augen wieder ein normales Sichtfeld zu verschaffen, und betrachtete die Luft vor sich. Die Frau war verschwunden. Verwirrt versuchte sich Obi-Wan eine Reim auf die Situation zu machen, als auf einmal eine Hand mit einem Glas vor seinem Gesicht auftauchte.

Obi-Wans Blick folgte dem Arm und starrte nun doch wieder in die dunklen Augen der Frau, die ihn gerade so „überfallen" hatte.

„Sorry, dass ich dich so überrumpelt habe. 'nen Drink auf den kleinen Schreck?"

Der Padawan machte seinen Mund wieder zu, der ihm aufgeklappt war und nahm etwas perplex das Glas. Die rote Flüssigkeit sah nicht wirklich Vertrauen erweckend aus, aber Obi-Wan war durstig und wollte auf eine Art auch nicht seine Gegenüber beleidigen. Also setzte er das Glas an den Mund und kippte den Inhalt in seine Kehle.

Kaum hatte er das Getränk geschluckt, hatte er das Gefühl, sein Hals würde brennen. Unwillkürlich überkam ihn ein Hustenreiz. Wollte sie ihn etwa vergiften? War sie ein Mitglied der Handelsföderation und hatte herausbekommen, dass sie den Informanten suchten? Wusste sie, dass er ein Jedi war und wollte ihn deshalb umbringen?

Ein heftiges Klopfen auf seinen Rücken schüttelte alle Verschwörungsgedanken aus Obi-Wans Kopf.

„Hast du dich verschluckt? Oder war der Wodka doch zu stark für dich? Du sahst so aus, als könntest du was vertragen!", hörte der Padawan die angenehme Stimme seiner Bar-Bekanntschaft, die zwischen Belustigung und Besorgnis schwankte.

Wodka…also hatte sie ihn nicht vergiftet. Das war die gute Nachricht. Die weniger gute war: Es war Wodka. Und Jedi durften keinen Alkohol trinken. Nach diesem Erlebnis war Obi-Wan gar nicht so traurig über diese Regel. Er hustete noch einmal, richtete sich wieder auf und stellte sein nun leeres Glas auf den Tresen.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, das war mein erstes Glas Alkohol", gab Obi-Wan mit einem gequälten Lächeln zu. Die Frau blickte ihn verwundert an: „In diesem Monat?" Nun musste Obi-Wan schallend lachen. „Nein, mein erstes überhaupt."

Seine Gegenüber schien allerdings nicht sonderlich verwundert trotz ihrer Nachfrage, musterte Obi-Wan jedoch etwas ausgiebiger. Ihr Blick blieb kaum merklich etwas länger an dem Padawan-Zopf hängen. Der Besitzer des Zopfes versuchte währenddessen mit Hilfe der Macht die junge Frau einzuschätzen, doch zu seinem großen Erstaunen schien sie in der Lage zu sein, sich ihm gegenüber abzuschirmen.

Dann fiel ihm ihr merkwürdiger Kommentar ein, als sie aufgehört hatte ihn zu küssen.

„Sag mal, warum meintest du: ‚Gut, sie sind weg?'", fragte er nach.

Die Dunkelhaarige ließ ihren Blick durch die Tanzbar schweifen, blieb bei dem einen oder anderen Tanzenden hängen, machte aber zuerst keine Anstalten, dem Jedi eine Antwort zu geben. Mit einem betont lässigen Ausdruck in den Augen erklärte sie: „Da waren zwei Kerle, die waren hinter mir her. Dich zu küssen und so aus ihrem Blickfeld zu verschwinden war meine einzige Möglichkeit. Ich hoffe, du bekommst deswegen jetzt keine Schwierigkeiten mit deiner Freundin oder so." Den letzten Satz hatte sie mit solch einem merkwürdigen Funkeln in den Augen gesagt, dass Obi-Wan nicht wusste, wie er das Gesagte einordnen sollte.

„Woher kommst du? Der Wirt sagte, du seiest fremd hier in der Stadt", versuchte Obi-Wan das Gespräch in andere Bahnen zu lenken. Er hatte zwar Zweifel daran, dass diese junge Frau der Informant war, den sie zum Jedi-Tempel bringen sollten, aber vielleicht wusste sie ja trotzdem etwas über einen Piloten, der vor kurzem in der Nähe abgestürzt war.

„Ich bin nicht von hier, aber ich glaube der Wirt erzählt auch etwas viel, wenn der Tag lang ist", wiegelte sie das Thema sofort ab.

Obi-Wan versuchte es auf eine andere Tour: „Weißt du denn, wem das da draußen, nicht allzu weit von hier, abgestürzte Raumschiff gehört?" Eine Zehntelsekunde später wusste der Padawan, dass er falsch an die Sache herangegangen war. Die Augen der Dunkelhaarigen hatten sich verfinstert. „Nein, darüber weiß ich nichts", erklärte sie knapp, stürzte den Inhalt ihres Glases hinunter, legte schnell das Geld für die Drinks dem Wirt auf den Tresen und verschwand aus der Bar.

Der Padawan eilte ihr sofort hinterher. Dass da etwas nicht stimmte und sie nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, konnte er auch ohne Hilfe der Macht erkennen.

Auf der Straße holte Obi-Wan die junge Frau schnell ein, auch wenn diese sich bemühte zwar unauffällig, aber schnell an ihr Ziel zu kommen.

Qui-Gons Schüler wollte grade nach ihrem Handgelenk schnappen, um sie festzuhalten, als er einen Schlag von ihr auf seinen Arm vorausahnte, diesem auswich und dann trotzdem ihre Hand zu fassen bekam. Verdutzt hielt sie inne und sah in an. Ihre rechte Hand war an ihre linke Seite gewandert.

„Heißt du Reiko Aneri?" fragte Obi-Wan und wusste schon bevor er die Frage zu Ende gestellt hatte, dass er richtig lag. Langsam bewegte sich Reikos Kopf zu einem Nicken und sie löste ihre rechte Hand wieder von der Seite. Obi-Wan ließ ihre andere Hand los, verbeugte sich und stellte sich vor.

Die Miene der Dunkelhaarigen hatte einen ernsten aber entspannteren Ausdruck angenommen. „Ja, ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass du ein Jedi bist. Der Haarschnitt ist unverkennbar."

Er wusste nicht, warum, aber bei diesen Worten stieg Obi-Wan das Blut in den Kopf. Er räusperte sich. „Nun, unser Auftrag ist es, dich zu deiner Sicherheit in den Jedi-Tempel zu bringen. Ich denke, es ist am besten, wenn du mit mir zu unserer Unterkunft kommst. Dort können wir dich notfalls vor Verfolgern schützen."

Reiko gab ein schnaubendes Geräusch von sich. „Ich kann auch gut auf mich alleine aufpassen. Das hast du doch gerade auch schon gemerkt."

Obi-Wan zuckte mit den Schultern. „Tut mir leid, aber so ist unser Auftrag. Es wäre generell einfach auch am praktischsten, wenn du bei uns noch die Nacht verbringen würdest. Wir berichten sofort dem Rat, und der wird sicherlich schnell ein Schiff hierher bestellen, sodass wir zurückfliegen können."

Die junge Frau seufzte. „Na gut, ich denke zwar nicht, dass ich einen persönlichen Leibwächter brauche, aber ich komme mit. Je schneller ich nach Hause komme, desto besser."

Obi-Wan nickte zufrieden und stellte schnell eine Verbindung zu seinem Meister her.

„Meister, es ist alles in Ordnung. Wir treffen uns dann im Quartier." Obwohl der Auftrag unter Dach und Fach war, blieb der Padawan doch vorsichtig und drückte sich recht ungenau aus, was seinen Erfolg anging. Wenn wirklich feindliche Suchtrupps hier waren, wollte er ihnen keine Möglichkeit geben, ihnen auf die Spur zu kommen.

Mit einem Kopfnicken bedeutete Obi-Wan seiner Schutzbefohlenen, dass sie nun losgehen würden, und sie machten sich auf den Weg.

„Wer ist denn dein Meister?" überwand Reiko Aneri das Schweigen zwischen ihnen.

„Qui-Gon Jinn", antwortete Obi-Wan. Bevor er noch zu einer näheren Beschreibung oder Erlebnisberichten ansetzen konnte, blieb Reiko plötzlich stehen. „Qui-Gon?" fragte sie ungläubig.

Obi-Wan nickte. „Ja. Kennst du ihn etwas?" Das konnte sich Obi-Wan bei Weitem nicht vorstellen. Aber Reiko nickte nur und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Den weiteren Weg zu dem kleinen Apartment legten die beiden schweigend zurück.

In dem Wohnraum wartete auch schon Qui-Gon auf sie. Die Suche hatte ihm nicht viel Spaß gemacht, was nicht daran lag, dass nicht er, sondern Obi-Wan Reiko gefunden hatte, sondern, dass er in die „exklusiveren" Teile der Stadt geraten war, was bedeutete, dass ihm mehrere weibliche und auch männliche Leute eindeutige Angebote gemacht hatten. Dementsprechend froh war er dann auch gewesen, als Obi-Wan ihm Bescheid gesagt hatte, dass er wieder zu ihrem Apartment zurückkehren könne.

Innerlich und äußerlich vollkommen ruhig, wie es sich für einen Jedi-Ritter gehörte, war Qui-Gon aufgestanden, als das Hissen der Tür das Eintreten seines Padawans und des Informanten ankündigte. Als der Jedi jedoch sah, wen Obi-Wan da mitgebracht hatte, ließ er sich zurück auf das Sofa fallen, von dem er sich gerade erst erhoben hatte.

Die junge Frau, die schräg hinter seinem Padawan stand, versuchte gute Miene zum bösen Spiel zu machen und verbeugte sich vor Qui-Gon.

„Seid gegrüßt, mein Meister."

Nun war es an Obi-Wan in Erwägung zu ziehen, ob er sich in den neben ihm befindlichen Sessel fallen lassen sollte. „Meister?" Irritiert wechselte sein Blick zwischen seinem, jawohl seinem, Meister und Reiko hin und her.

Qui-Gon hatte sich offensichtlich wieder gefangen und begrüßte nun seinerseits die junge Frau. „Ich grüße dich, Naya, oder eher Reiko, entschuldige."

„Meister?" versuchte Obi-Wan Herr der Lage zu werden. Zwanghaft versuchte er seine Verwirrtheit zu kontrollieren und ruhig zu bleiben.

Qui-Gon wendete sich seinem Padawan zu. „Oh, mein junger Padawan, ich glaube, da ist wohl eine Erklärung fällig."

Er bedeutete Obi-Wan und Reiko auf den Sitzmöbeln Platz zu nehmen und erläuterte seinem Schüler, woher er Reiko kannte.

„Nun, Obi-Wan, um es kurz zu machen: Naya, Reiko, war meine Schülerin, bevor du mein Padawan wurdest. Sie entschied sich jedoch gegen das Leben eines Jedi und trat aus dem Orden aus. Und so wurdest du mein Schüler."

Obi-Wan betrachtete die junge Frau, die ihm gegenüber Platz genommen hatte. Sie sah nicht älter aus als er. Wann hatte Reiko denn diesen Entschluss schon gefasst?

Die Dunkelhaarige schien seine Gedanken erraten zu haben. „Ich bin schon mit 13 aus dem Orden ausgetreten. Ich habe irgendwie gespürt, dass es nichts für mich ist…auch wenn ich nicht schlecht war", setzte sie hinzu. „Meine Fähigkeiten helfen aber gut bei meinen Aufträgen als Spionin für die Jedi. Ich helfe also dem Orden noch, auch wenn ich ausgetreten bin."

Obi-Wan nickte. Er hatte gewusst, dass sein Meister kurz vor ihm einen anderen Padawan gehabt hatte. Es war reiner Zufall gewesen, wenn auch ein trauriger Umstand, dass sein Meister bei einem Gefecht im Outer-Rim getötet worden war und ihn vor sechs Jahren zu Qui-Gons neuem Padawan gemacht hatte.

Qui-Gon und Reiko schwelgten eine Zeit lang noch in Erinnerungen, aber bald fing Qui-Gon an zu gähnen, entschuldigte sich, und ging zu Bett.

Obi-Wan schaute zu Reiko, die sich ausgiebig streckte, aber noch nicht allzu müde zu sein schien.

„Warum bist du denn ausgetreten?" Obi-Wan hatte sich damals klar für den Orden entschieden und er kannte niemanden, der das nicht getan hatte. Er war neugierig darauf zu erfahren, warum sich jemand anders entschieden hatte.

Reiko macht ein nachdenkliches Geicht. „Hm, nun, ich denke es hatte damit was zu tun, dass ich einige Regeln der Jedi nicht mit mir vereinbaren konnte."

„Und welche wären das?", wollte Obi-Wan wissen.

„Ich fand es unverständlich, dass man als Jedi nicht lieben darf." Obi-Wan wollte protestieren und die Regel erklären, als Reiko schon weitersprach: „Ja, ich weiß, dass diese Regel darauf abzielt, dass sich ein Jedi nicht abhängig von jemandem machen darf. Was mich dabei stört: jeglicher Kontakt ist mit dieser Regel unterbunden! Man kann doch jemandem auch näher kommen, ohne danach sofort das Gefühl von Verlust-Angst zu bekommen."

Obi-Wan strich sich nachdenklich mit der rechten Hand übe den Mund. So hatte er das Ganze noch nicht betrachtet. Für ihn waren Intimitäten unweigerlich mit Gefühlen verbunden. Aber Reikos machten Sinn. Wenn man keine Angst zu haben brauchte, den Partner zu verlieren, oder keinen Schmerz fühlen würde, bei dem Verlust, dann könnte man den Jedi-Kodex eigentlich etwas lockern.

‚Oh, man, was denke ich hier?' tadelte sich Obi-Wan in Gedanken selber.

„Man hat mich natürlich nicht ohne Protest austreten lassen, es war ein ganz schönes Hickhack", erzählte Reiko weiter. „Und besonders Qui-Gon hatte etwas dagegen. Ich glaube, er hat sich selbst Vorwürfe gemacht, hat geglaubt, dass er versagt hat. Aber es hat sich wohl gebessert. Er erscheint viel lockerer. Hast ihn dir gut erzogen." Das lustige Funkeln trat wieder in ihre Augen.

„Den Humor hat er mir beigebracht", grinste Obi-Wan und hielt sich schnell die Hand vor den Mund, als er merkte, dass in die Müdigkeit übermannte. Mit Reikos Hilfe zog er das Sofa auseinander, sodass eine kleine Schlafstätte entstand und legte sich hin. Auch die Spionin fand noch bequem neben Obi-Wan Platz, da sonst keine weitere Möglichkeit bestand die Nacht schmerzfrei zu überstehen.

Der Padawan war schon im Halbschlaf, als er den Atem der Dunkelhaarigen an seinem Ohr spürte. „Ich meinte das ernst. Du bist wirklich süß", murmelte sie. Aber Obi-Wan war so müde, dass er darauf nicht mehr antworten konnte. Er wusste ja nicht, was diese Worte für Konsequenzen auf seine Träume haben würden.

Qui-Gon unterdessen lag in seinem Bett und konnte nicht schlafen. Irgendwie nagten Zweifel an ihm, ob es wirklich klug war, seinen Padawan und Reiko zusammen in einem Zimmer schlafen zu lassen. Doch bald sank auch er in einen traumreichen Schlaf.


	3. Nächtlicher Ausflug

Hallo! Ich freue mich, dass ich es wieder geschafft habe, ein weiteres Kapitel fertig zu stellen (und das, obwohl eine andere Story eigentlich mehr Priorität haben sollte #seufz#, aber das tut hier ja eigentlich nichts zur Sache.) Ich hoffe jedenfalls, dass dieses Kapitel wahre Begeisterungsstürme auslöst #g# oder zumindest ein paar Reviews. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß!

**Silithiel:** Na, das freut mich, dass dir die Idee gefällt. Hier wird's hoffentlich noch etwas spannender und undurchsichtiger…najaaa, nicht unverständlicher, aber...lass dich überraschen. Viele liebe Grüße! #verneig#

**HannaCrazy:** Ich habe gesehen, dass du zum ersten Kapitel gereviewt hast, und du sollst natürlich auch ein dickes „Dankeschön" dafür bekommen! Also: danke schön! Hoffentlich gefällt's dir auch weiterhin.

**Disclaimer:** Alles dem George Lucas seins….

**Kapitel 3: _Nächtlicher Ausflug_**

Obi-Wan lag auf der Schlafcouch, als ein Arm seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenkte, der sich seinen Weg um seine Hüfte bahnte. Instinktiv wusste der Padawan, dass der Arm nichts Böses wollte, und so kam in ihm auch nicht der Gedanke auf, sich umzudrehen und dem Besitzer des Arms mit seinem Laserschwert, das er immer bei sich trug, einen Kopf kürzer zu machen.

Stattdessen genoss Obi-Wan die Berührung und beschwerte sich auch nicht, als die Hand sich an seiner Hose zu schaffen machte. Ein sanfter Atemhauch streifte seinen Nacken, gefolgt von zärtlichen Küssen von Lippen, die sich langsam nach oben in Richtung seines Mundes vortasteten.

Ein Bein platzierte sich zwischen seine eigenen und stellte so noch mehr Kontakt zwischen den beiden Körpern her. Genussvoll öffnete Obi-Wan seinen Mund, doch schnell wurde dieser wieder durch bekannte Lippen verschlossen. Hungrig stieg der Padawan in das Spiel der Zunge mit ein, während sein Körper nach noch mehr Berührung lechzte.

Quälend langsam fuhr die Hand, die erfolgreich die Hose des Jedi geöffnet hatte unter dessen T-Shirt und liebkoste mit den Fingern den muskulösen Oberkörper, der sich ihnen entgegen bog. Obi-Wan, der bis jetzt passiv geblieben war, ging nun seinerseits mit seinen Händen auf die Suche nach seiner Verführerin, umfasste die schmale Taille, und drehte sich, sodass er nun oben lag.

Behände öffnete er die Knöpfe ihrer Hose und ihres Oberteils. Die junge Frau räkelte sich unter ihm und wie in Zeitlupe fiel der Stoff von ihrem Körper und enthüllte ihre zarte Haut. Obi-Wan konnte sich ein Stöhnen nicht verkneifen, als sie ein Bein etwas anwinkelte und so seine Mitte empfindlich reizte.

Reiko hatte sich aufgesetzt und betrachtete den neben ihr schlafenden Jedi, der sich unter seiner Bettdecke hin- und herwälzte. Feine Schweißperlen hatten sich auf seiner Stirn gebildet und wenn Reiko es nicht besser wüsste, würde sie denken, dass Obi-Wan gerade einen Alptraum hatte. Doch der Padawan schien ihr viel zu ausgeglichen und viel zu bewusst Jedi zu sein, als dass er Alpträume hätte.

Obi-Wan stöhnte auf. Dieses Geräusch ließ einen angenehmen Schauer über Reikos Körper fahren. Solch ein Stöhnen kam nicht aus einem Alptraum. Die Spionin musste grinsen. Jedenfalls nicht, was sie sich unter einem Alptraum vorstellte, für einen Jedi konnte das schon als schlechter Traum gewertet werden.

Neugierig ließ Reiko ihren Blick über den Gleichaltrigen schweifen. Sie wüsste zu gern, von wem Obi-Wan da gerade träumte. Doch sie verscheuchte den Gedanken sofort wieder und stand auf. Sie hatte noch etwas zu erledigen und das tat sie alleine. Sie durfte nicht riskieren ihre beiden „Leibwächter" aufzuwecken, was sie zweifellos getan hätte, wenn sie in Obi-Wans Geist eingetaucht wäre. Es bei einem Jedi zu versuchen, dafür war sie schon zu lange aus der Übung.

Leise zog sie sich an, zum Schlafen hatte sie eine Tunika von Obi-Wan bekommen, schlüpfte in ihre Stiefel, überprüfte, dass ihr Lichtschwert nicht unter ihrem kurzen Umhang zu sehen war und verließ das Apartment in Richtung des Speeders, den die beiden Jedi gemietet hatten.

Schwungvoll sprang sie in ihr Transportmittel und steuerte in die Nähe ihres geliebten, nun aber zerstörten Raumschiffes. Im nahe gelegenen Wald versteckte sie den Speeder und lief die letzten Meter. Dann bestieg sie ihr nutzloses Schiff und öffnete eine unsichtbare Luke in ihrem Sitz.

Dieses Versteck hatte ihr mehrmals gute Dienste geleistet, besonders, wenn sie vermeiden wollte, dass für den Rat wichtige Informationen bei Durchsuchungen gefunden wurden. Auch diesmal hatte sie beim Anflug auf Naboo die Discs in ihrem Sitz versteckt. Und es hatte sich gelohnt. Mit einem Gefühl des Triumphes hielt Reiko die beiden silbern schimmernden Discs in ihrer Hand.

Sie verschloss das Geheimfach wieder und sah noch einmal mit Stolz auf die Konstruktion des Sitzes. Noch nicht einmal sie, die wusste, dass dort ein Fach eingelassen war, konnte die Umrisse der Luke entdecken. Wahrscheinlich hätte noch nicht einmal eine Fliege, die über den Sitz kletterte eine Vertiefung oder einen Höhenunterschied gemerkt.

Ein Geräusch holte Reiko aus ihren Gedanken. Blitzschnell duckte sie sich und linste nach draußen. Zwei Gestalten näherten sich dem Raumschiff. In Reikos Kopf fuhren die Gedanken Achterbahn. Wer konnte das sein? Sie konnte im Dunkel nur erkennen, dass die beiden Personen männlich und wahrscheinlich humanoid waren. Die beiden hielten direkt auf das Raumschiff zu. Die Möglichkeit, dass es sich bei ihnen um Zivilisten handelte, schloss Reiko sofort aus. Dafür waren sie viel zu vorsichtig und redeten zu wenig.

Die Spionin zählte ihre Chancen ab. Sie hatte nicht nur die Discs holen müssen, sie musste auch noch in sie Stadt, um dort einen weiteren Informanten zu treffen. Sie hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit und die beiden Unbekannten kamen immer näher. Die einzige Möglichkeit war ein Kampf, denn die Öffnung zum Innenraum des Raumschiffs lag vollständig im Sichtbereich der Männer. Oder sollte sie versuchen ein Loch in die Wand zu schneiden und dort zu fliehen?

Reiko schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, die beiden würden das Licht des Schwertes sehen oder das Geräusch hören. Damit wäre Reikos Chance auf Flucht auch versagt. Ihr blieb also nur der Kampf, es war zu hoffen, dass die beiden Unbekannten von ihrer Attacke überrascht würden und Reiko so nicht viel Gegenwehr erwarten müsste.

Die junge Frau wartete bis die Männer nur noch einige Schritte von der Öffnung entfernt waren. Dann rannte sie einfach drauf los. Die Unbekannten schienen perplex und Reiko hatte keine Mühe zwischen ihnen hindurch zu laufen.

Hinter ihr schrie einer der Männer: „Warte!" Irgendwie kam ihr die Stimme bekannt vor, aber Reiko lief einfach weiter bis sie ihren Speeder erreicht hatte, sprang hinein und raste in die Stadt. Sie hoffte, die Verfolger dort in dem Straßengewirr abschütteln zu können.

Qui-Gon und Obi-Wan waren Reiko ein Stück hinterher in den Wald gelaufen, als sie aber bemerkt hatten, dass ihre Schutzperson in den Speeder gestiegen war, waren sie selbst schnell zu ihrem Speeder gerannt.

Kurz nachdem Reiko das Zimmer verlassen hatte, war Qui-Gon aufgeschreckt. Er hatte große Gefühle gespürt, die von seinem Padawan ausgingen. Sofort war er aufgestanden und war ins Nachbarzimmer gegangen, wo er seinen Schüler schweißgebadet und stöhnend allein im Bett gefunden hatte. Mit rotem Kopf hatte er Obi-Wan schnell geweckt und sich mit ihm fast unverzüglich auf die Suche nach Reiko Aneri gemacht. Glücklicherweise hatte der Speeder-Verleih auch nachts geöffnet und so waren sie mit einem weiteren Speeder zum Raumschiff gefahren, da Qui-Gon vermutete dort seine ehemalige Schülerin anzutreffen. Diese hatte sie allerdings nicht erkannt und war geflohen.

Mit hoher Geschwindigkeit rasten Qui-Gon, der am Steuer saß, und Obi-Wan nun hinter dem roten Flitzer her, in dem Reiko saß. Mehr als einmal mussten sie die Macht benutzen, um der Spionin zu folgen, die ihre Verfolger abzuschütteln versuchte, indem sie in unübersichtliche Straßen abbog oder riskante Wendemanöver vollführte.

Schließlich schaffte die Spionin es, ihre Verfolger abzuschütteln. Ausschau haltend flogen Qui-Gon und sein Padawan noch einige Zeit durch die Straßen, konnten Reiko jedoch nicht mehr finden. Verärgert lenkte Qui-Gon den Speeder wieder zu ihrem Apartment zurück. Was hatte sich seine ehemalige Schülerin dabei gedacht, einfach alleine ohne Schutz loszuziehen? Ebenso gut, hätten er und Obi-Wan Kopfgeldjäger der Handelsföderation sein können, die ihr nach dem Leben trachteten.

Nur eins musste man ihre zugute halten. Die Kopfgeldjäger hätte sie wahrscheinlich genauso gut abgehängt, wie ihn und Obi-Wan. Im Apartment macht Qui-Gon es seinem Padawan gleich und setzte sich, um zu meditieren. Er musste seine Wut kontrollieren und vielleicht würde er durch die größere Verbundenheit mit der Macht herausfinden können, ob Reiko in Gefahr war.

Obi-Wan hatte sich noch aus einem anderen Grund dazu entschlossen zu meditieren. Natürlich war das Wohl er Spionin an erster Stelle, aber erst einmal musste er sich über seine eignen Gefühle im Klaren werden. Als sein Meister ihn geweckt hatte, hatte Obi-Wan sich n jede Einzelheit des Traums erinnern können. Und anscheinend hatte Qui-Gon auch etwas von seiner, naja, Aufregung gefühlt, denn der Jedi hatte ihn mit skeptischem Blick gemustert, als wüsste er genau, was sein Schüler geträumt hatte.

Nun saß Obi-Wan im lockeren Lotussitz auf dem Boden und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Wie hatte so etwas träumen können? Als Jedi hatte er der Liebe abgeschworen. Doch seit er Reiko getroffen hatte, schienen alle Vorsätze, Regeln und sowieso alles andere vergessen und unwichtig. Das durfte einfach nicht sein!

Wieder kamen Obi-Wan die Berührungen in seinem Traum in den Sinn. Mit aller Kraft unterdrückte er das aufkommende Stöhnen und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Macht. Er hatte sich entschieden, er wollte ein Jedi werden. Also musste er jegliches Gefühl, das in Zusammenhang mit Reiko Aneri auftrat, bekämpfen.

Allmählich wurde er ruhiger und konnte sein gedankliches Augenmerk vollständig auf ihren Auftrag richten. Reiko hatte anscheinend etwas aus dem Raumschiff geholt. Doch dies schien wohl kaum der einzige Grund gewesen zu sein, dass sie sich allein zu der Stelle der Bruchlandung begeben hatte. Dazu hätte sie Qui-Gon und ihn schließlich mitnehmen können. Denn was sollte Reiko anderes holen wollen, als Informationen für den Rat der Jedi? Also musste sie noch etwas anderes vorgehabt haben. Nur was?

Die Dunkelhaarige hatte ihren Speeder in die weniger vertrauenswürdigen Ecken des Städtchens gelenkt, als sie gemerkt hatte, dass sie ihre Verfolger abgehängt hatte. In der Nähe einer schäbigen Bar parkte sie und ging in eine leicht zu übersehene Seitenstraße, die an der Bar vorbeiführte. Dort wartete schon ein großer Mann auf sie, den man wegen seiner dunklen Hautfarbe fast gar nicht in der finsteren Gasse hatte sehen können.

Eilig lief Reiko zu ihm und fiel ihm um den Hals. Lächelnd hob der Mann sie ein Stück in die Luft und gab ihr dann einen innigen Kuss auf den Mund. Die junge Frau strahlte förmlich vor Freude: „Ich hatte schon Angst, dass ich dich überhaupt nicht mehr wieder sehe! Wo warst du denn überall?"

Der Mann hielt seine Arme noch immer um ihre Hüfte geschlungen und erwiderte mit ebensolchem Strahlen in den Augen: „Reiko, da würde nicht nur eine Stunde reichen, um dir alles zu erzählen." Sanft schob er sie ein Stück von sich und musterte besorgt ihre Platzwunde an der Stirn. „Hast du deinen Auftrag denn heil überstanden? Die Wunde sieht ja böse aus!"

Reflexartig führte die Spionin ihre Finger an die Beule, auf der sich schon Schorf gebildet hatte. In ein paar Tagen würde die Stelle wohl in allen Regenbogenfarben leuchten, aber dann wäre auch das Schlimmste vorbei. Die Wunde heilte gut.

Reiko löste sich nun aus seiner Umarmung und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, mir geht es gut. Die Landung war doch geradezu perfekt, ich möchte ja nicht wissen, von wem du deine Informationen beziehst, dass sich das Gerücht verbreitet, ich wäre halb tot!" Mit einem schelmischen Funkeln in den dunklen Augen, das er so liebte, grinste sie den Schwarzen an.

„Tja, ich habe da ja auch so meine Quellen", tat der Mann geheimnisvoll und zwinkerte mit den Augen. Dann wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck ernst. „Hast du die Discs dabei?"

Auch Reiko nahm sofort eine geschäftsmäßige Haltung ein. „Klar, Dad, was denkst du denn? Ich habe sie gerade eben noch geholt." Sie griff in die Innentasche ihres Umhangs, in der sie die Discs verstaut hatte, und reichte sie ihrem Vater.

Der Mann nickte. „Gut. Sie bei dir zu lassen wäre zu gefährlich, selbst in Begleitung zweier Jedi."

Reiko horchte auf: „ Ich hatte den Befehl, sie niemand anderem zu geben als dir. Das nur am Rande. Aber woher weißt du, bitte schön, schon wieder, dass man mir zwei Aufpasser geschickt hat? Das war, soviel ich weiß, eine Anordnung direkt vom Jedi-Rat und somit geheim."

Reikos Vater setzte ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln auf: „Betriebsgeheimnis. Wie gesagt, ich habe meine Kontakte. Du weißt schon, Blut ist dicker als Wasser, aber leider nicht als Wein. Das sollte dir als Tipp genügen, meine kleine schlaue Spionin."

Der Schwarze war zum Straßenende gegangen und schaute nun verstohlen um die Ecke. „Ich muss mich jetzt leider schon wieder von dir verabschieden, Mäuschen", erklärte er, drückte seine Tochter noch einmal und verließ die kleine Seitenstraße. Schon bald war er in dem nächtlichen Getümmel nicht mehr zu sehen.

Auch Reiko blieb nicht länger in der Gasse und schlenderte zu ihrem Speeder zurück, den sie sich von den beiden Jedi „geborgt" hatte. Keiner verfolgte sie und so kam sie unbeschadet wieder bei dem Apartment an.

Leise schlich sie zur Tür und hoffte, dass Qui-Gon Jinn und Obi-Wan Kenobi immer noch einen tiefen Schlaf hatten, dass sie das Hissen der Tür nicht hörten. Bevor sie den Mechanismus betätigte, zog sie ihre Stiefel aus, um in dem Wohnraum noch leiser sein zu können. Dann führte sie die Karte durch den Schlitz und schlich in der leicht gebückten Haltung durch die Türöffnung und blieb, als sie den Blick nur kurz geradeaus und nicht auf den Fußboden richtete, abrupt stehen.

Vor ihr saßen Qui-Gon und Obi-Wan, jeder von ihnen mit einem ruhigen und gelassenen Gesichtsausdruck. Doch Reiko konnte dies nicht täuschen, sie wusste, wie ihr ehemaliger Meister reagierte, wenn er verärgert war. Und er war verärgert, das spürte die junge Frau ganz genau.

„Nun", eröffnete der Jedi-Ritter die Unterhaltung. „Wie ich sehe, ist dir zum Glück nichts geschehen, obwohl du, mitten in der Nacht, alleine, mit einem gestohlenen Speeder zu der Ruine deines Raumschiffs zurückgekehrt bist, wo dich jeder Kopfgeldjäger zuerst gesucht hätte."

Qui-Gons Stimme klang ruhig, aber er betonte die jeweiligen Attribute ihrer Handlung mit solcher Stärke, dass Reiko sich zusammennehmen musste, um nicht jedes Mal wie unter einem Peitschenhieb zusammenzuzucken. Unwillkürlich fühlte sie sich wieder in ihre Zeit als Padawan dieses Jedi zurückversetzt. Wenn sie ihren Dickkopf damals durchgesetzt hatte, zu Meister Qui-Gons Missfallen, hatte er ihr auf dieselbe Art begreiflich gemacht, dass er überhaupt gar nicht damit einverstanden war, dass sie sich abends aus ihrem Zimmer geschlichen hatte, um heimlich einem Treffen einiger älterer Jedi beizuwohnen.

Es war allerdings weniger dieser Tonfall, der Reiko beschämt zu Boden blicken ließ, als mehr der leise Vorwurf in Obi-Wans Augen. Als sich ihre Blicke getroffen hatten, hatte der Padawan schnell zu seinem Mentor geschaut.

„Ich konnte euch nicht mitnehmen", versuchte die Spionin zu einer Verteidigungsrede anzusetzen. „Erstens arbeite ich allein. Zweitens musste ich mich noch wegen des Auftrags mit jemandem in der Stadt treffen. Ich brauchte doch den Speeder, und ich wäre auch früh genug wieder hier gewesen, ohne dass jemand davon gemerkt hätte. Ich habe euch bei dem Raumschiff für Kopfgeldjäger gehalten, und wie ihr gesehen habt, kann ich gut auf mich alleine aufpassen." Reiko verschränkte trotzig die Arme vor der Brust.

Qui-Gon starrte sie noch einige Augenblicke an, dann sah er auf die Uhr. „Lasst uns noch ein wenig schlafen legen. Wir haben morgen eine lange Reise vor uns." Damit verschwand der Jedi, der Reiko so unbekannt in den zivilen Kleidern vorkam, in dem Schlafraum.

Obi-Wan hatte seinem Meister hinterher geschaut und sich insgeheim gewünscht, dass Qui-Gon vielleicht diesmal bei der Spionin bleiben wollte, um sie besser im Griff zu haben. Doch sein Meister hatte ihm den Gefallen nicht getan. Der Padawan seufzte innerlich und legte sich einfach angezogen auf die Schlafcouch. Er würde die paar Stunden hoffentlich nichts träumen.


	4. Rückflug

**Silithiel:** Danke, mein Schnubbel! Tausend Bussis! Ohne dich wäre das Chap nicht fertig geworden, auch wenn es mir immer noch nicht vollständig gefällt. Aber es ist fertig! Und dis sind endlich auf Coruscant! Bist mir doch nicht böse, wenn das hier wahrscheinlich das vorletzte Chap ist! #dackelblick#

**HannaCrazy:** Hallo! Ich freu mich so über dein Lob! Dieses Chap mag ich ehrlich gesagt nicht so, aber es musste einfach fertig werden, ich wann euch ja nicht ewig warten lassen! Wird dann wohl auch schon bald zu Ende sein die Story…Viele liebe Grüße!

**Disclaimer:** alles dem George Lucas seins…

**Kapitel 4: _Rückflug_**

Qui-Gon weckte die beiden Jugendlichen früher als nötig für ihren Abflug. Viel Gepäck hatten er und Obi-Wan nicht dabei gehabt, und Reikos Habseligkeiten, die sie bei Aufträgen gewöhnlich bei sich trug, waren in dem Teil des Schiffes gewesen, der Feuer gefangen hatte, und verbrannt. Frühstück würden sie auf dem Flug nach Coruscant zu sich nehmen, hatte der Jedi-Ritter beschlossen.

Nun standen die beiden Jedi und die Spionin auf der Abflugrampe und warteten auf das Raumschiff. Obi-Wan versuchte immer wieder seinen Meister mit seinen Blicken unsägliche Schmerzen zuzufügen, aber Qui-Gon schien entweder Masochist zu sein oder die Dolche aus den Augen des Padawans schienen ihr Opfer zu verfehlen; der Jedi-Ritter zeigte keinerlei Reaktion.

Schließlich unterließ der Padawan seine Mordversuche und konzentrierte sich darauf, nicht an seinen verspannten Nacken zu denken, der ihn zwar daran erinnerte, dass er durch Reikos regelmäßiges Atmen an seiner Seite doch in einen traumlosen Schlaf gelullt worden war, Qui-Gons Weckkommando jedoch deutlich zu früh eingesetzt hatte.

Endlich kam das Passagierschiff. Schnell luden sie ihre Sachen ein und begaben sich auf ihre Kabine. Qui-Gon hatte auf ein einziges Zimmer für alle bestanden, da es billiger gewesen war, und damit er Reiko im Auge behalten konnte, wie sich Obi-Wan zusammenreimte.

Sich den Nacken mit einer Hand massierend ließ sich der Jedi-Schüler auf einem der Stühle nieder und versetzte sich geistig in den Trainingsraum. Er sich vor seinem inneren Auge und ging Schritt für Schritt eine neue Übung in der Kata durch. Leider war die Kabine viel zu klein, um wirklich mit dem Lichtschwert zu trainieren. Ein Schattenkampf hätte sicherlich geholfen, die Wirbel wieder in die richtigen Positionen zu bringen und die Muskeln zu entspannen.

In sich versunken ging die Reise still voran. Qui-Gon hatte sich an einer Wand niedergelassen und meditierte, Obi-Wan tat ähnliches, indem er seine Kata mental vorbereitete und Reiko hing auch ihren Gedanken nach. Was hatte ihr Vater denn damit gemeint, Blut sei dicker als Wasser, aber eben manchmal nicht dicker als Wein?

Die Spionin wusste, dass ihr Vater es liebte, ihr Rätsel zu stellen und genauso liebte sie es, diese zu lösen. Nun rätselte sie an dieser Redwendung. Es musste sich um einen Verwandten handeln, den ihr Vater gemeint hatte, das schloss sie aus dem Sprichwort „Blut ist dicker als Wasser". Wenn sie dies mit dem Wein in Verbindung brachte, hatte ihr Vater wahrscheinlich irgendjemanden aus ihrer Familie abgefüllt.

Bei dem Gedanken musste Reiko schmunzeln. Ihr Vater konnte viel vertragen, hatte er doch sehr lange Zeit lang auf einem Planeten gelebt, auf dem fast das ganze Jahr über winterliche Temperaturen herrschten und der dort selbst gebrannte Alkohol zu den täglichen Lebensmitteln gehörte. Dort hatte er auch ihre Mutter kennen und später lieben gelernt.

Doch wer konnte denn Opfer dieser „Attacke" gewesen sein? Sie kannte nur ein Familienmitglied, das ihrem Vater Informationen über die Beschlüsse des Rates der Jedi geben könnte. Aber ihrem Onkel war es doch verboten, Alkohol zu trinken. Obwohl, wenn sie daran dachte, welche Farbe sich Onkel Mace für sein Lichtschwert ausgesucht hatte, wunderte sie nichts mehr.

Leise lächelte die Spionin in sich hinein, und stellte sich gerade ihren Onkel betrunken vor, wie er ihrem Vater alles erzählte was er hören wollte. Sie sollte mit ihrem Dad schimpfen, wenn sie ihn das nächste Mal sehen würde. Armer Onkel Mace.

„ Obi-Wan, wir sollten jetzt wieder unsere Roben anziehen", unterbrach Qui-Gon Jinn ihren Gedankengang. Obi-Wan blickte hoch und nickte. Ordentlich holte er seine Jedi-Kleider aus der Tasche und legte sie aufs Bett. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung zog er sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf und beförderte es in die nun fast leere Tasche.

Reiko blieb fast der Atem stehen. Natürlich hatte sie schon einige Männer mit nacktem Oberkörper gesehen, aber das jugendliche und unschuldige Gesicht Obi-Wans stand in anziehendem Kontrast zu dem, was der Padawan unter seiner Kleidung verbarg. Das lange und intensive Training mit dem Lichtschwert hatten Obi-Wans Körper geformt, in schlank, aber sehr muskulös gemacht. Es war ein Anblick, den Reiko nie vergessen wollte.

Obi-Wan schien von den fast hungrigen Blicken der Dunkelhaarigen nichts zu bemerken und kleidete sich weiter um. Mit großer Sorgfalt ordnete er die Tuniken übereinander, glättete er die Hose, bevor er in die Stiefel schlüpfte und fuhr in den großen und langen dunklen Jedimantel. Schnell sah er aus, wie ein Jedi-Schüler, aber Reiko konnte nicht umhin, sich einzugestehen, dass Obi-Wan diese Kleidung noch besser stand als das T-Shirt und die Jeans, in der sie ihn bis jetzt gesehen hatte.

Qui-Gon warf ihr einen kurzen, wissenden Blick zu und begab sich wieder auf seinen Platz an der Wand, um die kurze Zeit vor der Landung dazu zu nutzen, in Kontakt mit der Macht zu treten. Reiko und auch Obi-Wan konnten nicht wissen, dass er in der Nacht in den Geist seines Schülers eingetaucht war, um ihn aus dem Traum zu führen. Was er dabei gesehen hatte, würde ihm sicherlich noch Jahre später die Schamesröte ins Gesicht treiben.

Glückleicherweise dauerte die Reise von Naboo nach Coruscant nicht so lange, sonst wäre Reiko wahrscheinlich vor Langeweile gestorben. Sie versuchte zwar auch zu meditieren, aber irgendwie schien ihr inneres Auge an Obi-Wans Anblick Gefallen gefunden zu haben.

Als das Schiff dann anfing zu ruckeln, nahm die Spionin dies als Zeichen der Landung auf. Doch plötzlich sprangen die beiden Jedi auf die Beine. Eine Sekunde später schallte der Alarm durch das Schiff. „Meister!", rief Obi-Wan. „Wir werden angegriffen!" analysierte Qui-Gon Jinn die Situation. „Reiko, bleib lieber hier", wandte sich der Padawan an die Spionin und erntete nur einen missbilligenden Blick. „Klar, bestimmt!", gab sie ironisch zurück und lief den Jedi nach auf die Kommandobrücke.

Auf den Gängen liefen ihnen nervöse und angespannte Passagiere über den Weg, die verzweifelt nach Servicepersonal suchten, das ihnen ihre Fragen beantworten konnte und sie beruhigte. Be trotz Panik machten alle den drei Personen Platz, als würden sie die macht spüren, die von ihnen ausging.

Das Cockpit war verschlossen, aber Qui-Gon brauchte nur kurz in die Macht einzutauchen, um die Tür zu öffnen. Auf der Brücke herrschte aufgeregtes Treiben. Es war nicht grade üblich, dass ein Passagierschiff angegriffen wurde. Daher bemerkte der Kapitän die Jedi auch erst, als Qui-Gon das Wort an ihn richtete: „Kapitän, können wir unsere Hilfe anbieten?"

Verwirrt registrierte der Angesprochene den Jedi-Ritter neben sich. Seine Gesichtszüge verrieten, dass ihm die Situation über den Kopf zu wachsen drohte, seine Gesten wirkten fahrig. Doch einen Jedi an Bord zu haben, schien ihn etwas zu beruhigen.

„Wir haben keine Waffen an Bord des Schiffes und unsere Schilde brauchen noch ein bisschen Zeit bis sie vollständig aufgebaut sind. Wir sind schon mehrmals leicht getroffen worden. Aber wir können uns nicht verteidigen, und wir sind zu weit von den bewohnten Planeten entfernt, dass Hilfe rechtzeitig eintreffen könnte." Der Mann zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern.

Reiko hatte währenddessen die Bildschirme in Augenschein genommen und die Angreifer sofort erkannt. „Nicht zufällig Freunde von dir?" fragte Qui-Gon sarkastisch, ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten. Reiko gab ein gequältes Grinsen zurück und verfolgte die Manöver der Jäger weiter auf dem Monitor.

Obi-Wan fühlte sich fehl am Platze, weil er nichts zu tun hatte. Er entschied sich Reiko Gesellschaft zu leisten. „Sind das die, die dich abgeschossen haben?", fragte er die Spionin. Reiko drehte ihm ihr Gesicht zu. Ohne etwas dagegen tun zu können, verlor sich der Padawan in ihren Augen, in denen schwarzes entschlossenes Feuer brannte. Ihre schokoladenfarbene Haut schimmerte im Licht der Monitore.

Mit großem Aufwand musste Obi-Wan den Drang unterdrücken, ihre Wange zu berühren. Er fühlte eine Bewegung in der Macht und schaute hoch zu seinem Meister, der ihm einen warnenden Blick zu warf, während er sich weiterhin mit dem Kapitän unterhielt. ‚Kontrolliere deine Gefühle', wiederholte Obi-Wan immer wieder Qui-Gons Mantra und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Angreifer.

Langsam konnte er Regelmäßigkeiten in ihrem Angriff ausfindig machen, als sein Meister aus seinen Gedanken riss. „Obi-Wan, der Kapitän hat mir gerade berichtet, dass er für einen Bekannten Flieger im Laderaum transportiert. Die werden wir jetzt testen."

Obi-Wan nickte. Aber auch Reiko hatte das gehört. „Moment mal, Qui-Gon! Ich will mitkommen!", forderte sie. Doch ich ehemalige meister schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Die sind hinter dir her, wir können nicht riskieren, dass du abgeschossen wirst!"

Die Spionin schnaubte verächtlich. „Als ob die was gegen mich ausrichten könnten. Ich bin eine wesentlich bessere Pilotin als die! Und auch als Ihr, Meister!" Die Anrede betonte sie noch einmal nachdrücklich.

Qui-Gon blickte sie unnachgiebig an. Dann seufzte er: „ Nun gut, du würdest ja sowieso keine Ruhe geben." Die Dunkelhaarige warf dem ungläubigen Obi-Wan einen zufriedenen Blick zu und folgte den beiden Jedi in den Laderaum.

Dort stellte sich heraus, dass nur zwei der Flieger Laser besaßen. Zerknirscht überließ Qui-Gon seinem Padawan den zweiten Flieger und ärgerte sich, Reiko zugestimmt zu haben. Der Gedanke, dass Obi-Wan mit Reiko hinaus flog, behagte ihm ganz und gar nicht. Seit sie Reiko begegnet waren, war sein Schüler unkonzentriert und warf dem Mädchen heimliche Blicke zu. Und das war Qui-Gon aus mehr als einem Grund nicht Recht.

Obi-Wan und Reiko hoben ab und verwickelten die Verfolger schnell in keine Kämpfe, sodass das Passagierschiff nicht weiter beschädigt wurde. Reiko jagte mit rasender Geschwindigkeit vor einem Angreifer davon, sodass er sich von den andern löste, ließ ihn ganz nah an ihren Flieger herankommen und manövrierte diesen in einem spektakulären Looping hinter das gegnerische Schiff, das einige Treffer später nur noch Weltraumschrott war.

Obi-Wan musste es sofort mit zweien aufnehmen und verfluchte, dass Qui-Gon nicht hatte selber fliegen wollen. Aber sein Meister hatte ja recht gehabt, als er begründet hatte, dass es sein Auftrag war und nicht Qui-Gons. Aber er hasste das Fliegen. Nein, er hasste es nicht, korrigierte er sich selbst, er bevorzugte nur andere Fortbewegungsmöglichkeiten.

Bevor er in die Schussbahn eines Fliegers gelangte, rettete ihn Reiko mit einem taktischen Manöver dem gleich beide von Obi-Wans Gegnern die Schiffsteile um die Ohren flogen. Zusammen trieben sie die restlichen Flieger geschickt zwischen sich und mit ein paar letzten, gut gezielten Schüssen war die Gefahr gebannt.

Erleichtert stieg Obi-Wan wieder aus dem Flieger, als er ihn sicher im Laderaum gelandet hatte. Qui-Gon wartete noch immer dort auf sie, obwohl der Kampf viel Zeit in Anspruch genommen hatte. Lächelnd legte der Jedi-Ritter dem rot-blonden jungen Mann eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Du hast gut gekämpft, mein Padawan. Der Jedi-Rat wird stolz auf dich sein."

Reiko nickte er kurz zu, was diese mit einem amüsierten Lächeln zur Kenntnis nahm.

Ohne weitere Zwischenfälle kamen sie auf Coruscant an. Sofort begaben sie sich zum Jedi-Tempel, um dem Rat von der gelungenen Mission zu unterrichten. Yoda, Mace Windu und die anderen Jedi-Meister warteten schon ungeduldig auf Reiko Aneri.

Zu dritt standen sie in der Mitte des Raumes der Jedi-Meister und stellten Reiko vor, die sich neugierig die neuen Gesichter betrachtete. Obi-Wan stand schräg hinter ihr, und konnte ungehindert das fein geschnittene Gesicht der jungen Spionin betrachten. Je länger er es sich anschaute, desto mehr bekannte Züge sah er darin.

„Padawan Kenobi, wir freuen uns über den guten Ausgang deiner Mission, es wird dich sicherlich nicht verwundern, dass der Rat beschlossen hat, dich zu einem Jedi zu ernennen", richtete Meister Windu das Wort an den abgelenkten Obi-Wan, der nun seine Aufmerksamkeit dem schwarzen Jedi zuwandte.

Er verneigte sich. „Ich fühle mich geehrt und freue mich, dass der Rat der Jedi mich für würdig hält, den Rang eines Jedi-Ritters zu bekleiden." Als er wieder aufblickte, fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Reiko war dem Jedi-Meister wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Aber das konnte nicht sein!

„Entlassen ihr seid", sagte Yoda. „Mit Reiko Aneri wir noch reden wollen. Einige Fragen wir haben an sie." Qui-Gon und Obi-Wan verbeugten sich und verließen den Saal. Auf dem Flur drückte der ältere Jedi seinem Schüler herzlich die Hand.

„Obi-Wan, ich bin sehr gern dein Meister gewesen. Ich hoffe, dass noch viele gemeinsame Aufträge auf uns zukommen werden." Obi-Wan strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Das hoffe ich auch, Meister." Die beiden Jedi umarmten sich und machten sich zusammen auf den Weg in ihre Zimmer.

In seinem Zimmer angelangt nahm Qui-Gon erstmal eine lange Dusche. Er hatte es genossen, seinen ehemaligen Padawan zu umarmen. Und er musste sich auch eingestehen, dass er eifersüchtig war! Er war eifersüchtig auf Reiko. Er wollte nicht, dass Obi-Wan sie so ansah, wie er sie ansah. Er wollte nicht, dass er solche Träume von ihr hatte.

Und Qui-Gon war wütend. Wütend auf sich selbst, weil er seine Gefühle nicht unter Kontrolle hatte, wie er es doch immer seinem Padawan erklärt hatte. Und e war wütend, will e sich eingestehen musste, dass er Obi-Wan weiterhin als seinen Padawan wollte. Er wollte bei ihm sein. Und das machte ihn noch wütender und hilfloser, weil er wusste, dass er so nicht fühlen durfte.

Obi-Wan hatte in seinem Raum sofort umgezogen und war in den Trainingsraum gegangen. Er hatte die kurze Zeit auf Naboo sein Schwerttraining schmerzlich vermisst, was er besonderes realisierte, als er sein Lichtschwert wieder in den Händen hielt und die leuchtende Klinge durch die Luft sausen ließ.

Sofort begann er mit neuen Übungen, die er noch auf der Reise im Kopf durchgegangen war und jeder Beobachter hätte kaum geglaubt, dass Obi-Wan Kenobi diese Schritte bis jetzt nur theoretisch gelernt hatte, so geschmeidig bewegte sich der frisch gebackene Jedi.

Am frühen Abend ging er wieder zurück zu seinem Zimmer, wo ihn schon Mace Windu erwartete. „Obi-Wan, wir haben zu Ehren deiner Ernennung etwas vorbereitet." Der schwarze Jedi bedeutete Obi-Wan ihm zu folgen und Obi-Wan ging etwas widerwillig mit, denn er hätte es bevorzugt vorher noch zu duschen.

Mace führte ich zu einem gemütlichen Raum. Er konnte Qui-Gon entdecken, der etwas unbehaglich dreinblickte, Reiko war auch da, genauso wie Yoda und…Mace in Jeans und Hemd. Irritiert blickte Obi-Wan von dem Mace an seine Seite zu dem Mace in dem Raum und blickte schließlich, eine stumme Frage stellend, den Jedi-Mace zu seiner Linken an.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck musste wohl sehr dumm gewesen sein, denn alle Anwesenden brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Obi-Wan, darf ich dir meinen Bruder Jake vorstellen? Meine Nichte Reiko kennst du ja bereits zur Genüge."

Reiko klopfte auf den freien Platz neben sich und Obi-Wan setzte sich. Dann holte Yoda eine große Flasche hinter seinem Sitz hervor und füllte Gläser mit der hellblauen Flüssigkeit. Als jeder ein Glas in der Hand hielt, sprach Yoda einen kleinen Trinkspruch: „Auf Obi-Wan wir trinken, auf eine gelungene Mission wir wollen anstoßen und auf wichtige Informationen von Reiko!" Damit hob er noch einmal sein Glas etwas höher und trank.

Nach ein paar Gläsern wurde Mace zunehmend lustiger und sein Bruder schenkte ihm immer wieder gütig nach. Auch Obi-Wan begann den Alkohol zu merken und war erstaunt. Gab es denn im Jedi-Kodex eine Regel, dass man bei bestimmten Anlässen trinken durfte?

Mace fing an mit Yoda und seinem Bruder herumzuwitzeln. „Yoda sag mal, wie alt bis du denn jetzt?" Yoda setzte sich gerade auf, als ob er dadurch größer wirken würde und brüstete sich: „898 Jahre ich bin. Keiner von euch jungen Spunde das übertrumpfen können wird!"

Mace hielt seine Hand vor den Mund und tat so als wolle er seinem Bruder etwas zuflüstern, sprach dann aber sehr laut: „So lange auf Coruscant e schon ist und immer noch nicht richtig Basic sprechen er kann. Dabei er doch so einen großen Kopf hat, der das alles eigentlich aufnehmen können müsste." Er brach über seine Imitation von Yoda in lautes Gelächter aus. Der grüne Jedi-Meister schaute etwas beleidigt, musste dann aber in das Lachen seines Freundes mit einstimmen: „ Das mir einer sagt, der sich wählt ein lila Lichtschwert!" Unbemerkt füllte Jake fast nebenbei, der in ein intensives Gespräch mit Qui-Gon vertieft war, wieder die Gläser und Yoda und Mace prosteten sich zu.

Reiko und Obi-Wan hatten recht still nebeneinander gesessen, Reiko hatte von ihrem Vater und ihrer Mutter erzählt. Dann hatten sie sich von ihren Erlebnissen erzählt. Doch die Tatsache, dass sie beide unbeachtet, also fast alleine in diesem Raum saßen, löste ein unbekanntes Gefühl in Obi-Wan aus. Reiko schien sein Unbehagen zu spüren. „Sollen wir woanders hingehen?", raunte sie ihm zu und Obi-Wan nickte, auch wenn das Ziehen in seiner Magengegend noch weiter zunahm.


End file.
